Christmas on Sodor
* 17th October 2017 * 2nd November 2017 * 13th November 2017 * 31st October 2018 |previous = Extraordinary Engines (US) Team Up With Thomas (UK/AUS) |next = Danger at the Docks Here Comes the Steam Team }} Christmas on Sodor is a US/UK/AUS DVD containing five episodes from the twenty-first series and three from the twentieth series. Description US Enjoy a true-blue Christmas with Thomas & Friends™! Terence takes a shortcut across a frozen lake while collecting Christmas trees for the holiday market. Disaster strikes as the ice begins to crack, leaving Terence nervously waiting to be rescued! Meanwhile, Daisy is sad when Christmas doesn't go as planned, and Spencer and Gordon upset their passengers when their competitive behavior gets out of hand. Poor Emily gets stuck in the middle while helping bickering brothers Donald and Douglas, and when a big freeze hits Sodor, Diesel finally proves himself to be a hero. Warm up this Christmas with Thomas and his friends! UK Enjoy a true-blue Christmas with Thomas & Friends™! Terence takes a shortcut across a frozen lake while collecting trees for the Christmas market. Disaster strikes as the ice begins to crack, leaving Terence nervously waiting to be rescued! Meanwhile, Daisy is sad when Christmas doesn't go as planned, and Spencer and Gordon upset their passengers when their competitive behaviour gets out of hand. Poor Emily gets stuck in the middle while helping bickering brothers Donald and Douglas, and when a big freeze hits Sodor, Diesel finally proves himself to be a hero. Warm up this Christmas with Thomas and his friends! Episodes # Terence Breaks the Ice # Daisy's Perfect Christmas # Confused Coaches # Emily in the Middle # The Big Freeze # Cautious Connor # All in Vain # Tit for Tat Bonus Features * Music Video - It's Christmas Time * Learn with Thomas - Helping Others * The Earl's Quiz - Sleigh and Plough * Mr. Perkins' Railway - How Steam Engines Use Coal Trivia * Instrumentals of It's Christmas Time, Snow Place Like Home, and Glynn's Christmas Wish are played in the US menus. * On the US release, the normal steam transitions from the last episode to the end credits are replaced with a swirling snow transition. * In the UK DVD menu, the Engine Roll Call song is high pitched. * This DVD is the only occurence of a few things: ** The only US DVD to feature the Series 19 intro. ** The only US DVD to feature a Learn with Thomas segment. * This is the first US DVD since Signals Crossed not to use the Engine Roll Call at the end of the feature presentation. * This was the last DVD released in the US until Big World! Big Adventures! as the gap between releases was 1 year and 11 months. Goofs * On the back cover and bonus features menu of the US and UK DVD, the Mr. Perkins' Railway segment is incorrectly listed as a Down at the Station segment. * On the back cover, Thomas' right wheels are slightly off the rails. References * http://www.bbfc.co.uk/releases/thomas-friends-christmas-sodor-video pl:Święta Na Sodorze (DVD) Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Mattel Creations